parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bernardladdin (Stephen Druschke's Version)
' '''Bernardladdin is Stephen Druschke's Twelfth Movie Spoof of "Aladdin", which appeared on YouTube in February 20, 2016.'' Cast: *Aladdin - Bernard (The Rescuers)' *Jasmine - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers)'' *''Genie - Winnie the Pooh'' *''Abu - Meeko (Pocahontas)'' *''Magic Carpet - Aracuan Bird (Clown of the Jungle)'' *''Jafar - Prince John (Robin Hood)'' *''Iago - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron)'' *''Sultan - Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Rajah - Simba (The Lion King)'' *''The Peddler - Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros)'' *''Gazeem the thief - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood)'' *''Cave of Wonders - Himself'' *''Abu (Camel) - Goat (The Black Cauldron)'' *''Abu (Horse) - Samson (Sleeping Beauty)'' *''Abu (Duck) - Wart as a bird (The Sword in the Stone)'' *''Abu (Ostrich) - Mr. Stork (Dumbo)'' *''Abu (Turtle) - Kuzco as a turtle (The Emperor's New Groove)'' *''Abu Car) - Swampmabile (The Rescuers)'' *''Abu (Elephant) - Dumbo'' *''Old Jafar - Creeper (The Black Cauldron)'' *''Prince Achmed - Foxy Loxy (Chicken Little)'' *''Razoul and his Henchmen - Warren T. Rat and his Cats (An American Tail)'' *''Woman in the Widow - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood)'' *''Laughing Ladies - Sis, Taglong, and Toby (Robin Hood)'' *''Three Balcony Harem Girls - Miss Kitty and her Sisters (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Waitress (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Necklace Man and Woman - Friar Tuck and Maid Marian (Robin Hood)'' *''Fat Ugly Woman - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''Two Hungry Children - Young Tod & Young Copper (The Fox And The Hound)'' *''Two Men Watching Prince Achmed - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King)'' *''Omar (Melon Seller) - Mung Daal (Chowder)'' *''Pot Seller - Scrooge McDuck (Scrooge McDuck and Money)'' *''Nut Seller - Professor Owl (Meldoy)'' *''Necklace Seller - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) '' *''Fish Seller - Lady (Lady and the Tramp)'' *''Fire Eater - Puss in Boots (Shrek 2)'' *''Boy wanting an Apple - Oliver (Oliver and Company) '' *''Farouk (Apple Seller) - Sheriff (Robin Hood)'' *''Snake Jafar - The Great Animal (The Swan Princess)'' *''Genie Jafar - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail ll: Fievel Goes West)'' *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *''Genie as Ed Sullivan - Scat Cat (The Aristocats)'' *''Rabbit Genie - Skippy (Robin Hood)'' *''Dragon Genie - Maleficent Dragon (Sleeping Beauty)'' *''Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Gypsy, Rosie, and Princess Atta (A Bug's Life)'' *''Sheep Genie - Sheep (Sheep in the Big City)'' *''Old Man Genie - Robin Hood as a Bagged Man (Robin Hood)'' *''Little Boy Genie - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail)'' *''Fat Man Genie as Dodo (Alice in Wonderland)'' *''75 Golden Camels - Zebras (The Lion King)'' *''Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Nick Wilde (Zootopia)'' *''53 Purple Peacocks - Chicks (A Bug's Life)'' *''Genie as TV Parade Host June - Judy Hopps (Zootopia)'' *''Exotic-Type Mammals - Themselves'' *''Leopard Genie - Snipes (Rock-A-Doodle)'' *''Goat Genie - Chanticleer (Rock-A-Doodle)'' *''Harem Genie - Granny Squirrel (The Sword in the Stone)'' *''95 White Persian Monkeys - Gorillas (Tarzan)'' *''60 Elephants - Themselves'' *''Llamas - Themselves'' *''Bears and Lions - Themselves'' *''Brass Bands - Themselves'' *''40 Fakirs - Mozo, Gringo, and Grundel (Thumbelina)'' *''Cooks and Bakers - Flys (A Bug's Life)'' *''Birds that 'warble on key' - Themselves'' *''Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Hugo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) '' *''Super-Spy Genie - Lifty (Happy Tree Friends)'' *''Teacher Genie'' ''-'' Sniffles (Happy Tree Friends) *''Table Lamp Genie - Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad)'' *''Bee Genie - Evinrude (The Rescuers)'' *''Submarine Genie - Flit (Pocahontas)'' *''One of Flamingos - Parrot (Clown of the Jungle)'' *''Gigantic Genie - Tiger (An American Tail)'' *''Rajah as Cub - Young Simba (The Lion King)'' *''Toy Abu - Cleo (Pinocchio)'' *''Cheerleader Genies - José Carioca (The Three Caballeros)'' ''Video Scenes: # 'Bernardladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night' # 'Bernardladdin Part 2 - Bernard On The Run/"One Jump Ahead"' # 'Bernardladdin Part 3 - Bernard Fights with Prince Robin Hood/“One Jump Ahead” (Reprise)' # 'Bernardladdin Part 4 - Princess Bianca's Dream' # 'Bernardladdin Part 5 - Prince John and Dawson's Conversation/Miss Bianca Runs Away' # 'Bernardladdin Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Prince John's Evil Plan' # 'Bernardladdin Part 7 - Bernard Arrested/Miss Bianca Confronts Prince John' # 'Bernardladdin Part 8 - Bernard Escapes with a Creeper' # 'Bernardladdin Part 9 - The Cave of Wonders' # 'Bernardladdin Part 10 - A Narrow Escape' # 'Bernardladdin Part 11 - The Amazing All Powerful Winnie the Pooh/"Friend Like Me"' # 'Bernardladdin Part 12 - Dawson Upbraids Prince John' # 'Bernardladdin Part 13 - Bernard's First Wish' # 'Bernardladdin Part 14 - Prince John Makes His Move/"Prince Bernard"' # 'Bernardladdin Part 15 - Dawson Rides on the Auacuan' # 'Bernardladdin Part 16 - Bernard Argues with Pooh/Bernard Goes to Miss Bianca' # 'Bernardladdin Part 17 - 'Do You Trust Me?'/"A Whole New World"' # 'Bernardladdin Part 18 - Bernard Almost Spills the Beans/Bernard and Miss Bianca's Kiss' # 'Bernardladdin Part 19 - Bernard Gets Ambushed/Pooh Saves Bernard's Life' #Bernardladdin Part 20 - Prince John Gets Exposed'' #''Bernardladdin Part 21 - Bernard's Depression/Gurgi Steals the Lamp'' #''Bernardladdin Part 22 - Dawson's Announcement/Pooh's New Master is Prince John'' #''Bernardladdin Part 23 - Prince John’s Dark Wishes/“Prince Bernard” (Reprise)'' #''Bernardladdin Part 24 - The Ends of the Earth'' #''Bernardladdin Part 25 - Prince John Takes Over Agrabah'' #''Bernardladdin Part 26 - Bernard vs. Prince John'' #''Bernardladdin Part 27 - Happy Ending in Agrabah'' #''Bernardladdin Part 28 - End Credits'' ''Movie Used: *Aladdin (1992)'' ''Clips From Films Used: *The Rescuers (1977)'' *''The Rescuers Down Under (1990)'' *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977)'' *''Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore (1983)'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988)'' *''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997)'' *''The Tigger Movie (2000)'' *''Piglet’s Big Movie (2003)'' *''Winnie the Pooh (2011)'' *''Pocahontas (1995)'' *''Robin Hood (1973)'' *''The Great Mouse Detective (1986)'' *''The Black Cauldron (1985)'' *''The Three Caballeros (1945)'' *''Chicken Little (1943)'' *''Clown of the Jungle (1947)'' *''Melody Time (1948)'' *''An American Tail (1986)'' *''An American Tail II: Fievel Goes West (1991)'' *''The Lion King (1994)'' *''Dumbo (1941)'' *''Chowder (2007)'' *''The Fox and the Hound (1981)'' *''Scrooge McDuck and Money (1967)'' *''Melody (1953)'' *''Lady and the Tramp (1955)'' *''Shrek 2 (2004)'' *''Oliver and Company (1988)'' *''101 Dalmatians (1961)'' *''The Aristocats (1970)'' *''Sleeping Beauty (1959)'' *''A Bug’s Life (1998)'' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''Happy Tree Friends (2005)'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999)'' *''Sheep in the Big City (2000)'' *''The Sword in the Stone (1963)'' *''The Emperor’s New Groove (2000)'' *''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004)'' *''Alice In Wonderland (1951)'' *''Zootopia (2016)'' *''Rock-A-Doodle (1992)'' *''Tarzan (1999)'' *''Thumbelina (1994)'' *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)'' *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949)'' *''Pinocchio (1940)'' *''The Swan Princess (1994)'' ''Voices: *Scott Weinger'' *''Brad Kane'' *''Robin Williams'' *''Linda Larkin'' *''Lea Salonga'' *''Jonathan Freeman'' *''Frank Welker'' *''Gilbert Gottfried'' *''Douglas Seale'' *''Charles Adler'' *''Jack Angel'' *''Corey Burton'' *''Philip Clarke'' *''Jim Cummings'' *''Jennifer Darling'' *''Debi Derryberry'' *''Bruce Adler'' *''Bruce Gooch'' *''Jerry Houser'' *''Vera Lockwood'' *''Sherry Lynn'' *''Mickie McGowan'' *''Patrick Pinney'' *''Phil Proctor'' *''Bob Newhart'' *''Eva Gabor'' *''Sterling Holloway'' *''John Kassir'' *''Pinto Colvig'' *''Peter Ustinov'' *''John Byner'' *''Joaquin Garay'' *''Antonio Banderas'' *''Jason Alexander'' *''Grant Bardsley'' *''Ellen Connell'' *''Howard McGillin'' *''John Cleese'' *''Tristan Rogers'' ''Special Thanks: *Walt Disney'' *''Robin Williams'' *''Nikkdisneylover8390'' *''CoolZDanethe5th'' *''Charlie Quigg'' ''Dedicated To: *Walt Disney'' *''Robin Williams'' *''Douglas Seale'' ''Music Used: *“A Whole New World” Performed by: Peabo Bryson & Regina Belle'' ''Directed by: *Stephen Druschke'' Trivia: * Rock a Doodle, and Aladdin were released in 1992. * This is the first movie-spoof to use freeze frames in the end credits. * This spoof is in loving memory of Douglas Seale (1913-1999), and Robin Williams (1951-2014). * This is an NTSC spoof. * Aladdin was re-released on video and DVD in 2004, the same year Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers was released. Category:Stephen Druschke Films Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART